


The Beginning...

by Mashiro



Category: Persona 4 Arena, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashiro/pseuds/Mashiro
Summary: Short drabble about Elizabeth inspired by the events of Persona4 Arena.This goes from her point of view.





	The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> In which I got into Elizabeth's story mode in Arena and it ruined me

"Velvet, oh veelveeet!" I sang at the top of my lungs, "My Master has a laaarge nose!"

To think that someone like me, a mere Velvet Room assistant, could gain their own Arcana. And The Fool, out of all the possible options.

Could it be that...? That perhaps, it is truly the beginning of my very own journey?

I never thought that I could understand the true meaning of "bonds", such a thing, I thought, it was reserved for those from the outside world.

However it is through these "bonds" that I might gain true strength. The strength to accomplish any goal, however impossible it might seen to be.

It's through the power of bonds, that guests have fulfilled their journeys in the past. Because those bonds were precious to them.

Perhaps I could too. Find bonds that might become so precious to myself... that I might gain power from them.

It's intriguing. Such a delightful excitement. To experience something new such as that... Friendship? I think that's what humans call it.

Though, my journey might take seas of time to accomplish, with this resolve, I believe now, it's possible.

Hundreds or thousands of people, even not human beings such as that robotic lady. My old guest.

With their power... I might, no. We might...

Only when humans change their way to think. When they find hope. Only then.

He might be free.


End file.
